


Artie Doesn't Know

by sweetbabybro



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), they're in a band but I didn't feel like naming it, they're in the US bc I felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabybro/pseuds/sweetbabybro
Summary: Gwaine doesn't know why he agreed to play this party, especially because he has a massive crush on the birthday boy's boyfriend.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Artie Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head (the song and the fic) for weeks. Don't love the way it turned out, but I had to get it out.

As he pulled his ancient van against the curb in front of the most obnoxious frat house in town, Gwaine wondered for the millionth time why he agreed to this gig.

“Because of him?” Percy asked from the seat next to him, jerking his head to the side.

Apparently, Gwaine had asked the question out loud. He followed his bassist’s nod to the path beside the house, leading to the massive backyard already buzzing with activity. A gangly, dark-haired boy was approaching the van, smiling right at them. Yup, that would be the reason.

Gwaine met Merlin when he stepped in to defend Merlin during a fight in the dining hall on a particularly rowdy grilled cheese day. He was just about to really lay on the charm, wiping tomato soup away from those gorgeous blue eyes, when a blonde frat idiot came walking up, grabbing Merlin by the arm and pulling him up. “I walk away for two minutes and you end up covered in soup? Come on, Professor Gaius will kill us if we’re late again.” Gwaine had almost yelled after him to at least get his Snapchat, but when he saw the frat princess wrap his arm around Merlin’s shoulder and kiss the top of Merlin’s soupy head, Gwaine knew he didn’t have a chance.

It was a surprise when he walked into his Latin class at the start of the next semester and was introduced to Merlin as his new tutor. He spent the entire semester actively trying to tamp down his crush, especially when Merlin couldn’t stop going on about his perfect boyfriend during their sessions. (Arthur Pendragon, president of Chi Alpha Mu, star of the men’s volleyball team, and son of the famous tv anchor.) Gwaine’s head knew that he’d never have a shot with Merlin, but his heart could never quite get on board, especially when one of Merlin’s smiles was directed right at him.

Much like it was right now. More than a year after their first meeting, Gwaine was still just as struck by the dark-haired boy, now soup free and standing by the van, chatting with Percy. When Merlin had asked if Gwaine’s band could play Princess Pendragon’s birthday party at the XAM mansion, Gwaine had really wanted to say no. “Please, Gwaine,” Merlin had pleaded, jutting out his giant lips into an even more exaggerated pout. “He absolutely loved your show at the Rising Sun. Couldn’t stop going on about how Elyan ‘created the energy’ or whatever he was going on about. I just really want this birthday to be special.” And really, has anyone ever said no to Merlin, with that face? So, here Gwaine was, spending his Saturday dragging sound equipment into the backyard of the douchiest frat mansion on campus. And of course, Merlin was right behind him.

“Gwaine, I really can’t thank you enough for doing this.” Merlin set down a couple of Elyan’s cymbals then turned his giant smile and shining eyes on Gwaine. This night would be hell. “The Chi’s almost never have parties with live music and Arthur’s really hoping you guys will convince them to finally give in. I mean, I like Drake as much as the next guy, but as Arthur would say, y’all just create an energy.”

“I believe he said that Elyan creates an energy, but I’ll take the compliment. And really, I’m happy to be here. Oh, I forgot to ask what kind of set list the Princess was hoping for today. Something similar to that night at the Rising Sun or…”

“I can’t believe I forgot to tell you!” Merlin turned away from unwrapping cords to look apologetically at Gwaine. “He’s pretty much good with anything, but he’d really love if you could play a few throwbacks? He’s been listening to a lot of older pop punk lately; I think the fact that he’s aging is making him angsty.”

Gwaine was about to tell Merlin that that would be no problem, when he saw Arthur strutting across the yard, sweaty and still wearing a volleyball uniform from practice, running his eyes across Merlin’s body in what he refers to as his “party jeans”. Suddenly, Gwaine’s only goal is to wipe the smirk off this golden prat’s face. “You know, I think I have the perfect song to open with.”

Once the equipment was all set up and most of the guests had a colorful plastic cup in hand, Merlin came bounding towards the makeshift stage. “You guys are good to start whenever you’re ready!” Gwaine hadn’t been looking forward to this, but for the first time all night, he felt his typical mischievous grin return to his face. He turned to Percy and Elyan with a look that was probably a little too dangerous for a late afternoon backyard party. “We didn’t talk about doing this one tonight, so just follow my lead.”

Gwaine leaned into the microphone to address the crowd (or one particular member of it). “Our first song goes out to the guest of honor, Arthur! Happy birthday Princess!” Gwaine could see Arthur turn from the drink table and snake his way through the crowd, wrap his arm around Merlin, and kiss the top of his head. The picture was so much like that first day he met Merlin, but this time he could see their faces. Could see Merlin blush and press in tighter to Arthur’s side. The tightness in his chest gave Gwaine the final push he needed to start.

_Scotty doesn’t know that his boyfriend and me do it in my van every Sunday_   
_He tells he’s in church but he doesn’t go_   
_Still he’s on his knees and Scotty doesn’t know_

As Gwaine made his way through the first short chorus, he could feel the hesitation in his bandmates as they echoed their first “don’t tell Scotty”. He doesn’t work up the courage to look at Arthur and Merlin until the chorus.

_The parking lot, why not_   
_It’s so cool when you’re on top_   
_His front lawn, in the snow_   
_Life is so hard cause_   
_Scotty doesn’t know_   
_Scotty doesn’t know_

Arthur looked livid and Merlin was turned completely away from the stage, practically pleading with Arthur to look at him. Once Gwaine got to “I did him on his birthday,” Arthur stormed into the house. Merlin shot Gwaine a hurt look before running after the blonde prat.

All of a sudden, Gwaine felt like he couldn’t sing another word. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but the look Merlin gave him may as well have killed him on the spot. This had not been worth making Arthur mad.

Percy, bless him, realized what was happening and picked up the vocals. The crowd had completely bought in at this point, drowning out the waning enthusiasm of Gwaine’s guitar as they yelled and laughed at each other. They hadn’t even noticed that the birthday boy had left his own party in the first ten minutes.

Once Elyan yelled the last “Scotty’s gotta go!” Gwaine slung his guitar onto the stand and rushed into the mansion to check on Merlin. When he saw the back of a blonde head and two thin, pale wrists pinned to the wall near the kitchen, he ran out the front door and made his way down the sidewalk back to his crappy rental house. The guys would be ticked, but this would be the last frat party he played.


End file.
